Disrupted Silence
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: Sora and company are back home. No more Heartless, no more Nobodies, no more fighting all the time. But what scars are still there? Who can adapt after such trauma? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Kairi helped Sora up from the shallow water. When his hand let go, she stared in wonder at her charm in her hand.

"See?" Sora said "I never forgot." Kairi smiled, and gently clasped the seashell charm.

"Thank you."

The moment was ruined by a squawk from Donald

"Hey Sora, isn't there something you want to tell Kairi?"

Sora stiffened and blushed "W-well you're charm's back, so... heh..." he stammered weakly, brushing the back of his hair with his hand. He grew even redder moments later, and began biting the inside of his cheek.

"Sora, is the Keyhole sealed?" Mickey asked. Sora blinked "Oh yeah! It isn't!"

He dashed off, but stopped about halfway down the beach.

"Hey Donald! Goofy! Visit sometime, okay?" Sora's friends smiled and waved back in agreement.

Sora had a little trouble squeezing into the small cave. _Gosh, it seemed so much bigger when I was younger,_ he thought, _gonna have to widen the hole or something..._

Inside, he forgot his duty and lost himself in the childish scribbles that lined the rocky interior. He smiled softly, brushing the chalky surface with his hand.

"Heh, this one looks like Donald- and that's Goofy!" he laughed, seeing drawings he had made when he was around five. "Who knew I had a gift for foresight?" Funnily enough, he had always felt a familiarity around the two.

He stopped, hand still lingering on the wall. There was one small drawing that grabbed his attention. It was him and Kairi. They'd drawn it when they were young, but Sora had added one small wish before his home was destroyed: there was a arm extending from drawing-Sora to drawing-Kairi holding a Paopu fruit.

And Kairi had repeated the gesture. Sora crouched down, touching the worn stone canvas of his small desire with shock rendering him numb. He smiled, tears starting to build in his eyes as he traced Kairi's drawing.

"She likes me back..." he said softly "She really likes me back..." he let his tears of joy fall a bit before brushing them away. Yes, he still needed to ask, but at least he knew that she'd say yes.

He stood, his hand lingering on the drawing before being replaced by the firm hilt of his trusty Keyblade. He took a deep breath, knowing it had been a full year since he had sealed a Keyhole, and held out his Keyblade. A beam of light pierced the Keyhole, and it faded into the wood with a loud, echoing click.

Sora sighed contentedly. His home was _safe_. Safe and sound. No Heartless, no Nobodies, no threats, no danger. Not for awhile, at least.

When he managed to crawl back out, Riku and Kairi were laughing and splashing around in the small lagoon outside their secret place. Sora smiled, knowing that Riku finally found a little peace amidst the chaos of his life this past year or so. Sora dashed over to the rim, and jumped into the pool, yelling "Cannonball!" The resulting splash caused Kairi and Riku to shout back playfully

"Hey! Watch it Sora!"

Wet clothes and all, Sora tackled them both.

"It's great to be home, guys."


	2. Chapter 2

Sora lazily kicked his foot in the air. It was hard for him to sleep that night.**  
**

Why? Because there was a very important question on his mind. A question that concerned a girl he always claimed was his "Light", a girl who he traversed worlds to save, a girl he had admired since she first stepped on the island's sandy shore. **  
**

The question scared Sora, honestly. She was so wonderful, so perfect; in his eyes, at least. **  
**

A hand reached up to his crown necklace and grasped it gently. He knew he had Darkness in his heart: he had seen its destructive powers when it lashed out of his control. He was scared, if it ever got out of control around Kairi.**  
**

There was a clumsy shuffle outside, and Sora stiffened. He waited for the noise to pass, then carefully looked outside his window. **  
**

It was Kairi...! Sora stifled a gasp. What was she doing up so late? and alone as well? **  
**Sora glanced back at his bedroom door, then quietly and quickly hopped out of his window. He hid behind a bush when Kairi fearfully looked back. When she wasn't looking, Sora resumed following her.

It was a creeper-ish thing to do, yes, but Sora was concerned.

He waited for her boat to reach the shore of the other island, then jumped in his own and began paddling over.**  
**

He stopped, when he saw Kairi leaning against the Paopu tree they always called their own along with Riku. She looked so pale in the moonlight. Sora walked up without a sound and closed his hand over her eyes. **  
**His playful "Guess who?" was lost to a terrified squeal.**  
**

"Oh jeez! Kairi I'm sorry!" Sora quickly lifted his hands away, concerned to why Kairi screamed. Kairi turned and backed away from Sora in one fluid movement, terror causing her deep blue eyes to be wide as the full moon behind her.**  
**

"S-Sora...?" she whispered. Sora nodded with a smile, then Kairi hurled herself into him, crying. Sora was caught off-guard by this. Kairi was so cheerful, how...?**  
**

"Please, Sora, can you keep me safe from them?"**  
**

Sora blinked bewilderedly at Kairi. Here she was, wrapped around him again, knowing what was going on while he sat there stupidly. They'd only been back for a few days, and he still felt Kairi was so... different.**  
**

"Who's... _them_?"**  
**"You know Sora! The Heartless...the Nobodies...Please!" Kairi sobbed. Sora gently held her, and guided her back to the Paopu tree.**  
**

"Shhh... It's alright Kairi, no one can get us here-"  
"But what about that night-"**  
**"That was Riku, and even then he didn't mean it-"**  
**"How do you know?"**  
**

This caused Sora to pause. How did he know? Riku could have thrown them into that whole mess purposefully. **  
**Sora shuddered at his earliest memories of the Heartless. They were terrifying. The Nobodies, unnatural.**  
**But he found an answer "Because he's my- no, _our _-friend."**  
**

They sat there in silence: gentle waves lapping at the shoreline nearby, Kairi's sobs, crickets chirping.**  
**

"I've had so many nightmares, Sora." Kairi sniffled, "The Heartless destroying the islands again, Riku betraying us both, You..." Her voice became even more quiet, hushed, and fearful**  
**

"Losing you to the darkness..."**  
**

Sora held her closer. "None of those will ever happen Kairi, I promise."**  
**He then reached his hand out to a Paopu fruit. He paused, should he really do this?**  
**

Yes, yes he should. **  
**

He plucked the fruit from the tree and held it out to Kairi.**  
**"I figure, the real thing is much better than a drawing." He gave a small smile. It wasn't his usual goofy grin, but something that was more subtle, more handsome.**  
**

Kairi's puffy eyes sparkled along with her smile. Sora felt himself blushing when he said "I just... you know... I-"**  
**

Kairi leaned in and kissed him.

Sora held Kairi even closer.**  
**

He knew that this was something he couldn't lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Riku's life after all those journeys was normal as anyone else's.

Good grades.

Smiled and laughed with his friends.

Serious and somber when working on assignments.

Whispers behind his back. You know, the usual.

"There's something off about him!"

"That's some pretty long hair, where has he _been_?"

"He gives me the creeps now!"

He took the words with a straight face, but anyone could see the lingering sadness in his eyes.

He never talked with any other teen on the islands unless Sora was also there. Except Kairi, but even then it was terse.

Without Sora, he flitted to and from classes like a ghost, refusing any kind of small chat with his peers. He'd occasionally stare off into the distance, completely ignoring his surroundings, his expression vacant, hand gripping his pencil or pen. Someone would reach over to snap him out of it, only for Sora to get there first.

"Riku, pay attention." or "Hey, Riku, what do you think the answer is to this one?"; During tests Sora would give his desk a quick tap. There was always a nervous flicker in Sora's cheery demeanor whenever Riku's space-outs happened. Sometimes he'd say "Ansem" or "Xehanort's Heartless" instead of Riku, resulting in some pretty funny looks from other students.

People would ask, they _always_ did ever since the trio came back, but Sora would wave it off. He always brushed the questions away from Riku or Kairi, turning them onto himself instead. But none of them would never answer a question concerning where they had been that whole year they were gone. Never a hint. Normally talkative mouths sealed shut as if to hold back some greater evil than a mere secret.

Soon people were fed up with the trio.

"What weirdos!"

"Ever since they disappeared they've been acting like they're too good for us!"

"I can't believe they still go to that stupid island! Why can't they grow up?"

They took the words, but still felt a longing to tell them. But they couldn't. World Order had to be preserved, that was something King Mickey had told them before he left with Donald and Goofy for Disney Castle.

"Kairi, tell me!" Selphie whined to her one day. Sora and Riku were quietly eating their lunch next to Kairi. "I mean, you'd tell me _everything_ before!"

Sora shook his head, sighing. Riku rolled his eyes. They'd been through this hundreds of times.

Kairi glared at them, then gently told Selphie in a strained voice "I'm sorry, I'd _love_ to tell you, but some things are better left unsaid..."

Selphie turned a vibrant shade of magenta.

"You three think you're _so cool_ don't you? _SO_ amazing that you went... went wherever you vanished off to!" She grabbed her lunch plate "Well here's a wake up call you immature losers!" she dumped the half-eaten cafeteria food all over Kairi.

It was Sora's turn to grow scarlet with wrath.

"_**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?**_" he roared over the cafeteria din, suddenly standing and slamming his hands on the lunch table. The cafeteria grew quiet. It was always a rare spectacle to see Sora this angry. "Kairi won't tell you something, SO WHAT? If you really were friends you'd respect one another's secrets!"

Selphie glared at him, "Well! I guess we aren't friends anymore!" and she walked off in a huff.

Sora's anger faded away, and he gently brushed some spaghetti out of Kairi's hair, a bit of frosted cake off her shoulder. "You okay?" he said with a surprising tenderness. She nodded, but there were a few tears in her eyes.

The cafeteria had resumed its noisy prattling, but it was now filled with gossip on Sora and Selphie's brief, but vehement, fight.

"Man, did you see how _pissed_ Sora was?"

"Oh poor Selphie! She didn't deserve that!"

"See? They think they're so great that they can tell us how friendship works!"

"Seriously, she's just his girlfriend; there was no need for such an outburst when she was asking for it."

Riku had gone into another space-out. His fists were clenched tightly.

"Riku? Riku you okay?" Sora shook his friend's shoulder. Normally, Riku would look placid. Instead his face was scrunched up in anger.

"Ansem you _better_ leave him alone!" Sora hissed.

Riku's fury didn't fade, it became stronger with bits of darkness swirling off his hands.

Sora summoned his Keyblade under the table, hoping no one would notice. "Ansem you let go of him RIGHT NOW."

Riku's face flickered with his usual calm, but then became even more furious.

"They have no right to treat us like that..." he growled, Xehanort's Heartless lending an extra voice. "They have no right to call us immature... _They_ didn't fight countless monsters! _They_ never had to deal with an entire organization of Nobodies out to kill you!"

Sora poked his Keyblade in Riku's side discreetly. "Let him GO, Ansem."

When he realized that Riku wasn't going to snap out of it, he positioned himself in between Riku and Kairi. He knew people were staring now, staring at the weird, gigantic, key-shaped weapon in his hands. He raised it even with his body, with a skill his classmates hadn't seen before.

"Xehanort's Heartless, you let go of my friend right now or I swear you're in for a world of hurt."

A student laughed, "Oh look! They're trying to get more attention! How cute!"

The rest of the students in the room laughed mockingly.

"What is that you're holding Sora? Paper-Maché?"

More side-splitting laughter.

"Quit laughing!" Sora yelled at them, taking action that also hadn't been seen in this normally plucky classmate before."You'll only drive him over the edge! Now get out of here before it gets too dangerous!"

They continued to laugh.

"Oh, so Sora's a _hero_ now?"

"Pu-_lease_! Since when has Riku ever done anything that bad?"

"Who put those dorks in charge?"

And that's when Riku snapped. He hurled his clenched hands up, and fired several dark blasts from them. "**LEAVE US ALONE!**"

Sora quickly rolled in front of the desired targets and held his Keyblade to stop them. Most people were screaming now, regretting not listening to Sora.

He only shook his head with an exasperated sigh, readying himself for a fight with a Heartless-possessed Riku.

Again, regrettably.

"See? I warned you idiots..." He then locked blades with Riku, who now wielded his older Keyblade, Soul-Eater.

"Sora!" he growled, mostly using the voice of Xehanort's Heartless, "Get out of the way! They _deserve_ this!"

Sora shoved him off, "Yeah they've been jerks, I know, but that doesn't mean we should hurt them for it!"

Sora and Riku fought. _**Actually, for real, fought**_**.**

One brave student held up his phone to videotape the whole thing. The darkness that seeped off of Riku, Sora's amazing magic and fast attacks. It was baffling to the whole student body.

"What's going on?"

"How has Sora gotten so _good_?"

"Why is _fire_ coming out of that thing?"

"See? I told you there was something wrong with Riku!"

Kairi rushed into the fray, despite everyone crying against it.

Sora, who was busy trying to oust Riku in a crossing of blades, glanced to see Kairi running towards them. He shoved Riku off in a fearful manner and said "Kairi! Stop!" Kairi veered from Sora to Riku, and grabbed his arm.

"RIKU! STOP IT! Stop it right now! You don't belong in darkness!""

A light drove the darkness off of Riku, Soul-Eater became Way-to-Dawn again in a flurry of small lights.

Riku blinked, the faraway look in his teal eyes fading away. He saw Sora, standing from a battle crouch, cuts all over, a bruise or two.

"Riku-" he began, but Riku cut him off.

"I... I'm..." he said in a shaky whisper, but his throat constricted his words. He looked at the last fragments of darkness that faded away, and easily figured what happened. "I'm..." he choked again, but he couldn't finish his sentence. He squinted his eyes shut and barreled through the crowd that had gathered at the exit.

"Jeez! Thinks he's _sorry_, huh?"

"What a _loser_!"

"What a _jerk_!"

Sora followed, actually able to catch up with his friend now.

"Excuse me!-Coming through!-RIKU! RIKU WAIT UP!"

"Wow! Sora can run now too?"

"Why does he even stick with that...that _thing_ anymore?"

Kairi also followed "Guys! Wait!"

"Wow, what a jerk for leaving his gal!"

"Do they even pay attention to her anymore?"

Sora was feeling winded now. He could catch up with Riku, even tie with him under the right circumstances, but endurance was something that Riku had always excelled over Sora. "Riku! Wait!" he yelled feebly after his friend. Riku looked back briefly, then shook his head, leaped in his boat, and started rowing to their special island.

"ugh... he's so stubborn..." Sora sighed, then got in his own boat and began rowing.

"SORA!" Sora paused, seeing Kairi waving on the shore. "Sora! I'm coming too!"

Sora shook his head "No! You stay!" he motioned for her to stay behind if his voice didn't carry over. He sighed again when he saw her getting in her boat, and resumed rowing.

He docked, then looked for footprints in the sand. Just as he suspected, they were heading to their secret place.

Sora frowned. That wasn't a good thing.

He found Riku pacing in front of a peculiar door that had been there ever since they were born, maybe beyond. It was just wood, no handle or keyhole. But that was because one of the first things Sora had done was seal his home world's Keyhole, the very thing that kept his precious home safe.

Riku had torn out bits of his hair, and was crying now.

"Ugh! I can't believe I let _him_ do that!" He gripped his head like he was going crazy. And for all Sora knew, he was. Sora folded his arms in front of him "Riku, you know that it wasn't your fault." He said sternly. Riku didn't listen. "I could've hurt everyone!"

"No one was hurt you idiot. Cafeteria in shambles, yes, but none injured."

Riku threw his hand to Sora "YOU! _You_ were hurt!"

Sora shook his head and rolled his eyes "I'm used to it, it's nothing much."

"I shouldn't have listened to them-"

"It's hard to ignore when everyone's saying things."

Sora gently grabbed his friend's hand. "No one's hurt, no one's going to treat you any different- not on my watch at least -and you didn't fully give in. There's a lot to be thankful for, Riku."

Riku shook off Sora's grip. "That's it, we… we need to do _it_…"

Sora scowled, and his grip became firmer. He knew exactly what Riku meant.

"Riku, I am NOT killing you!"

"The darkness got out of hand this time! You know what King Mickey said!"

Sora shook his head. "That was only planned if things got drastic! Only if someone was killed-"

Riku grabbed Sora and shook him mercilessly "I COULD HAVE!" His head lowered, body racking with sobs. "Do you even realize what he was telling me this time?"

"…I thought it was the usual…"

"No, it wasn't the usual. He was telling me that hurting them, _killing_ them, was justified. All thanks to the words spat at us, Selphie dumping her lunch on Kairi, the looks everyone gives us now. I can't believe I listened…"

Sora, taken aback by these words, gently wrapped his arms around Riku.

"It's alright… It's alright…" he whispered, gently patting Riku's back. "I'm such a monster." He spat in return.

"No, you're not a monster, just a guy with problems like everyone else. Remember, I'm always there, Riku. Always there."

Kairi's voice echoed from outside the cave. "SORA! RIKU! Ugh! Where are you guys?" Sora held Riku out at arm's length, and gently held his chin up.

"Come on, self-loathing is it's own kind of darkness. I think it's time you came back to the light."


	4. Chapter 4

Sora always remained his plucky, upbeat self. Sure, everyone revered him as a full blown hero now for saving them from Riku(who, in turn, became even more of an outcast)but he didn't let it go to his head. In fact, he tried using this popularity to bring Riku into a similar spotlight. Eventually, Sora decided to give up on Riku ever getting back his status as one of the most celebrated teens on the islands, but reminded him every day that he still meant something to him and Kairi.

But there was something different about Sora, now that people could see it. He was vaguely more violent, a little quicker to anger. There was something that had snapped inside of the bright teen.

One day he only said goodbye to Kairi and Riku, and rushed off. They shrugged, assuming that Sora was just a little busy that day. It continued; Sora would only say bye, then rush off. Kairi and Riku checked to see if he was home, but his mother said he hadn't.

"Well..." Riku began with a shrug, his voice low "He's always worried if we're really safe here. Maybe he's just checking on the Keyhole, doing some sweeps for Heartless and Nobodies."

The next day Sora came to school with a black eye.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi gasped. Sora blinked, then looked at Kairi and smiled. "I'm fine, just ran into a few Heartless." there was the smallest quaver in his voice.

Of course, the students thought he got into a fight with someone after school, and teachers became worried about bullying and abuse instantly. He waved them both off, saying that he found a prank telescope. It was hardly convincing, there was no mistaking the way his skin swelled nor the sickening purple signifying a bruise.

But Sora was still cheery, still the same old goof and class clown. This continued for a week or so, the black eye never getting any better, and a few scrapes starting to appear.

People began to get suspicious and worried.

"That's it Riku," Kairi said, watching Sora leave. "I'm going to follow him. There's something wrong." She took only a few steps before Riku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's his business, Kairi."

Kairi shook off his hand. "Yes, and it's getting him hurt!" She began walking again "Bye, Riku. I'll tell you when I know what's going on." After a few more steps, she paused and turned back "Oh, and if it's really serious I'll signal you. Okay?" Riku asked "Lightning on a sunny day?" then nodded when Kairi agreed and began tracking Sora again.

Just as she suspected, Sora had gone to their island. It was a recurring thing with the three: someone was hurt, they'd come here for solace. She looked for his prints in the sand, but there wasn't any. The waves had either washed them away, or he never came in the first place. Or he thought he could outsmart Kairi; she knew he could glide and jump around. It would be easy for him to cover up any sign of him coming here.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi sighed, "I just want to help you."

She jumped, now hearing the sounds of battle echoing from somewhere on the island. "I should've known." she weakly chuckled, and began walking towards the secret grotto.

She crawled in, confused by what she was hearing Sora yell.

"Hah! Can't beat me that easily Xemnas!"

_But isn't Xemnas dead?_ Kairi wondered. And Sora sounded... wrong. It was like he was just playing pretend, rather than actually fighting.

Kairi dusted off her skirt, and looked up. She stifled a gasp.

Sora was just running around, looking horridly worse for wear, Kingdom Key wielded prominently in his hand. It looked like he was trying to fend off someone.

"You'll never beat me- Agh!" Somehow, Sora had aimed a Fire spell at himself, intentionally causing a nasty burn to form on his back.

_Why-? What is Sora-?_ Kairi panicked, having seen enough.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Kairi cried.

Sora suddenly stiffened. He saw Kairi, then hastily dismissed his Keyblade behind his back. He looked jumpy, anxious.

"What?" He said, absently scratching his head, "I-I'm not doing anything K-Kairi." His voice shook with worry, shame, uncertainty, and fear. Everything he wasn't.

"This!" Kairi grabbed Sora's arm, gesturing at the scrapes and cuts that ran up and down it. "Sora, why are you doing this?"

Sora jerked his arm away, "It's nothing Kairi-"

"It _IS_ something! Sora, this is, is..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say and how. Sora looked absently at the small drawing of him and Kairi on the stone cavern wall. He looked guilty.

"Kairi... I-"

"No. Sora, you've said enough." Kairi said quietly. She summoned her Keyblade, aimed it upward at a crack in the surrounding rock, and calmly cast a Thunder spell to get Riku coming over.

"W-wait! Kairi, we don't need-"

Kairi gently grasped Sora's hand. "This has been going on long enough without help, Sora." she said, knowing instantly how 'busy' Sora was. She gently ran her hand along a cut on his hand, the wound healing itself thanks to a Cure spell. Kairi was struggling to hold back her tears. Sora had given her so much, that she had ignored how little he had left to give.

"I was doing fine without you, Kairi."

Kairi shook her head, her hand now running its way up his arm, leaving a trail of healed injuries. "No, you weren't Sora."

Sora remained silent, as Kairi moved on to his other arm, then chest.

"... I... I don't know how it happened-"

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek, causing him to stop. _Her eyes..._he thought, _have they ever been so sad? _"I'm... Sorry, Kairi." he whispered. Sora immediately regretted that, as Kairi suddenly broke down, collapsing onto him. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. "We were so worried!"

Sora looked away. It was painful, seeing Kairi so distressed. "I... I just..." he tried explaining, but the words were refusing to come out. "You just what Sora?" Kairi snapped at him "I thought you liked being here! Without anything here to harm us!"

Sora licked his dry lips, then began again "Well... I did too..." Kairi looked at him, confused.

"I mean, I didn't realize how boring life's been until Riku snapped. It was like... like I was alive again when I fought with him!" Sora gently pushed Kairi away and began walking around, gesturing, "I mean... it was exhilarating! Feeling how in danger I was gave me such a boost out of this dreary life of 'go to school', 'go home', 'do home work', 'see if anyone is up for hanging out', 'stress over how unaccepted I've been'." He stopped, his head bowed, hand lingering against the worn cavern wall. "I wanted to feel that rush of excitement again. Feel something other than disappointment."

Kairi was still lingering on that last object in Sora's list of his 'dreary life': _stress over how unaccepted I've been..._ Kairi never figured Sora would have such problems. He was _Sora! _Bright, happy, and confident... right?

"So I came here after thinking about it for awhile, and tried to simulate another fight. But it was missing something. It didn't feel the same. Well... until I accidentally banged myself with my Keyblade in the eye."

"So that's how it happened." Kairi mused aloud.

"Yeah, that's how I got the black eye... I'm sorry for lying." tears suddenly poured over, and Sora shoulders started shaking with sobs. "I am _so_ sorry for lying to you. I must be the world's-no, the _universe's-_ worst boyfriend." He took a shaky breath and resumed "Anyways, so then I started hurting myself, trying to feel the adrenaline rush of combat. I abandoned you two for my own selfish needs..." Sora was wobbling, and sat down on a rock. "I feel so terrible for forsaking you two for something so selfish! I-I was going to tell you guys eventually, but I was scared. I was so scared of what you would think." Kairi sat down next to Sora, wrapping her arms around him

"Shh... It's alright Sora, it's perfectly alright." Sora whispered again "I am such a horrible boyfriend, and an even worse friend..."

Kairi's soothing nature quickly changed "Sora, be quiet! I do _not_ want you saying such things!"

Sora sniffled some more, and leaned against Kairi "I feel so terrible... I wonder if it'll ever stop..."

"You'll be just fine Sora, you can get through it just like the rest of us." Kairi said the words, but to her they sounded hollow. Placing Sora on common ground seemed... uncomfortable. When he said it, it was natural, and easy to go along with; when she said it, it was meaningless and impossible.

Riku managed to squeeze into the cave, saying "I'm here! What's wrong? Heartless? Nobodies?-" he saw Sora, and then quietly whispered "Oh..."

Sora looked at Riku, then lowered his head again, shrinking back from his friends. "I lied to both of you... I left you... What kind of person am I?"

Riku sat on the rock, and wrapped his arm around Sora.

"You're Sora, no one else." Riku said "And keep in mind, we're always here for you too."

In Sora's lap, the three held their hands together.


End file.
